Der Stern der Sothis
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Ein uraltes und mächtiges Artefakt verschwinden und Rathona und Sphinx, die Wächter machen sich auf die Suche. Getrennt in der Zauberwelt suchen sie danach. Hoffentlich ist es Voldemort nicht in die Hände gefallen ...


Hi Leutz,

So ich probier es mal mit einer HP Fanifiction, ist also meine erste. Bitte seit nicht zu hart, aber für ein positives wie negatives Review bin ich immer offen!

Autor: **Nachtengel**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch **nichts** und ich will immer noch **kein** Geld mit einer Story verdienen! Sämtliche verwendete Songtexte gehören auch **nicht** mir, falls ich welche verwende. Das einzigste was meins ist, ist die Grundidee der Story und meine Charaktere.

Inhalt: Imothep der Lehrmeister von Sphinx und Rathona, hohe Priester des Tempels der Welten verschwindet und mit ihm ein uraltes und vor allem mächtiges Artefakt: Der Stern der Sothis. Die Götter Isis und Anubis beauftragen die zwei Imothep zu retten und das was in der besagten Welt schief läuft wieder gerade zu biegen. Sphinx alias Matt muss sich den Todesser anschließen und Rathona alias Elyon wird neue Lehrerin in Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. In der Zauberwelt wurde ein neues Gesetz erlassen das alle Schüler zwingt die Schule zu beenden. Außerdem gibt es ja wieder einen neuen, alten Lehrer in VgddK. Harry schöpft Verdacht das mit seiner neuen Lehrerin etwas nicht stimmt, erst recht als er die Schlange an Elyons linken Unterarm sah und auf der Karte der Rumtreiber ein anderer Name erscheint als Elyon. Er glaubt sie sei eine Todesserin und versucht ihr alles mögliche anzuhängen.

Rating: noch T

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor

Sonstiges: Crossover zwischen **Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy** und **Harry Potter**, aber es dreht sich nur um das HP Universum!

Pairing: noch keins

Title: **Der Stern der Sothis**

* * *

„Ich bin erste!", „Nein ich!", kämpften ein Junge und ein Mädchen hin und her. „Mach Platz!", rammte das Mädchen den Jungen zur Seite und der schubste zurück. „Kompromiss? Wir sind beide erster bzw. erste?", schlug sie vor. „Na gut, aber auch nur heute!", stimmte er zu.

Der Junge zog die Lederbänder die er um seine Hände gewickelt hatte und bis zu seinem Ellenbogen reichten fester und schritt gleichmäßig neben dem Mädchen her die gerade ihre saphirblaue Hose vom Staub befreite. Goldene Bändere hingen um ihre Taille und an ihren Enden befanden sie goldene Perlen. Ihr bauchfreies Oberteil bestand aus weißen feinen ägyptischen Leinen, das keine Ärmel hatte statt dessen hingen auf jeder Seite zwei Leinenstücke mit goldenem Saum hinunter. Schwarze feine Locken umrahmten ich zärtliches und sehr junges Gesicht. Ihre blauen Augen waren mit typischer Kohle aus dem alten Ägypten geschminkt. Auch ihre Hände waren mit Lederbänder zur Stabilisierung eingebunden. Am Unterarm, verdeckt von den Bandagen, war ein Tattoo auf dem ein goldenes Ankh zu sehen war um das sich eine Uräusschlange schlängelte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen trug sie aber fein gearbeitete Ledersandalen.

Er hingegen trug eine braun-rötliche Hose. Vom Knie bis zum Knöchel war er eingebunden in Lederbänder wie an den Händen. Ein großes weiß-schwarzes Pektoral verdeckte seine Brust. Braune und wachsame Augen wurden wie bei dem Mädchen mit schwarzer Kohle umrandet nur hatte er noch eine rötliche Zeichnung im Gesicht. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren kaum zu sehen den sein Kopf sah dem der Sphinx aus Giseh sehr ähnlich. Eine goldene Uräusschlange sah noch auf seinem Haupt und goldene Linien gingen von ihr aus.

Wären an den Beiden nicht noch andere ungewöhnliche Merkmale könnte man sie für zwei normale Wesen halten, aber allein schon die Tatsache das der Junge spitze Ohren hatte, seine Fuß dem eine Löwentatze ähnelte und noch einen Löwenschwanz sich an seinem Hintern befand machte ihn schon mal überhaupt nicht normal. Zwei mächtige blütenweiße Schwingen ragten aus dem Rücken des Mädchens empor machte auch sie zu etwas besonderen. „Ich frag mich was Imothep schon wieder von uns will? Wir haben doch erst neulich den „einen" Ring zerstört und diese komischen kleinen Kinder da gerettet und was wir davor schon alles gemacht haben ...", schimpfte sie. „Ruhig Blut Ratha!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, was aber kläglich misslang. „Nenne mich nie wieder Ratha, ansonsten machst du nämlich Bekanntschaft mit der Lotussäule neben mir! Ich heiße Rathona!", fauchte sie lautstark.

„Sphinx! Rathona! Da seit ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte sie die Göttin Isis. Die Beiden sahen sich fragend an und schließlich fragte Sphinx: „Wo ist Imothep?". „Ich habe ihn auf eine Mission geschickt. Ich dachte er würde das alleine schaffen. Ein Irrtum wie sich bald rausstellte!", „Jajaja, los Anubis komm zur Sache!", drängte sie den Totengott. „Deine Gehilfin ist Recht frech!", bemerkte er und sah Isis eindringlich an. „Naja deine Vasallen sind auch nicht freundlich er zu mir!", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Ist ja jetzt egal!", warf Sphinx ein. „Ich würde auf jeden Fall gerne wissen wo mein Meister ist?", „Vor dir!", gab Anubis zurück. ‚Hey Sphinx wir brauchen Anubis noch also lass ihn leben!", bat Rathona auf telephatischem Weg. ‚Ich arbeite nur für ihn ...', knurrte er, ebenfalls auf telepathischen Weg zu seiner Partnerin. „Okay, wir retten Imothep! Aber dabei gibt es noch einen Haken nicht wahr?", fragte Rathona genervt. „In der Tat den gibt es einen, meine kleine!", lächelte Isis in ihrer mächtigen Geistform ihren Schützling an. „Ihr müsst die Probleme die diese Welt hat beseitigen wie einst in Uruk. Leider und was wohl das größte Problem ist, nun ja, wie soll ich es euch sagen. Imothep trug den Stern der Sothis bei sich als er verschwand!", „WAS?", schrie Rathona. „Das ist nicht wahr!", empörte sich Sphinx. „Tja, aber es ist war!", seufzte Anubis. „Okay, als erstes werden wir den Stern suchen, bevor ihn noch jemand falsches in die Hänge bekommt!", bestimmte Rathona. „Du, meine Kleine, wirst Lehrerin in Hogwarts und du, Sphinx, wirst Todesser bei Lord Voldemort, aber vergesst nicht ihr nur uns vertrauen könnt!", fuhr Isis fort.

„Hm, lecker Todesser! Origineller ging es wohl wirklich nicht mehr!", kommentierte Sphinx. „Alles weitere findet ihr in diesen Schriftrollen!", vor den Zweien erschienen plötzlich zwei Papyrusrollen, „Seit tapfer und verzagt nicht!", verabschiedeten sie die beiden Götter und verschwand wieder.

Schlürfend drehten sich die beiden um und gingen in den Speisesaal. „Darauf brauch ich was süßes!", meinte Rathona und schnappte sich Dattelpralinen vom Büfett. „Gib mir auch'n paar!", bat Sphinx und sie schob den Teller in die Mitte des Tisches an den sie sich setzten. „Okay, mein Name wird Professor Elyon Allen sein. Ich werde das Fach Verwandlung unterrichten in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei namens Hogwarts. Außerdem muss ich besonders auf die Schüler Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter aufpassen. Da ist noch ne Liste mit den ganzen Lehrern, jüngsten Ereignissen, mein Lebenslauf und um was die sich eigentlich streiten!", überflog Rathona die Rolle. „Tz, der Streit ist genau so sinnlos wie in allen anderen Welten!", bemerkte Sphinx. „Mein Name ist Matt Hale. Wow, richtig toll mein Lebenslauf, da steht drin das ich psychisch etwas daneben sei!", „Was auch der Tatsache entspricht!", warf sie ein. „Hey!", Sphinx nahm eine Praline und schmiss sie nach Rathona. Sie wich aus, doch leider vergaß sie das ihre Flügel doch ziemlich groß war und so blieb die klebrige Süßigkeit an einer ihrer Federn hängen.

„Ach ne ... das tut verdammt weh wenn ich das wieder raus machen muss!", maulte Rathona und griff nach der Feder, mit einem schnellen Ruck riss sie diese auch raus. „Au ...", fluchte sie ganz leise, aber hörbar. „Selber Schuld!", meinte Sphinx nur. „Bla bla bla!", brummte sie und stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt nach Hogwarts.", „Schön, aber du brauchst noch die richtige Ausrüstung!", „Hör mal ich bin eine Halbgöttin!", „Ah ja stimmt hab ich ganz vergessen!", grinste Sphinx fies. „Ich hoffe du kannst so gut einstecken wie austeilen!", lächelte sie fies und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Es war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Ein einfaches Holzbett, eine Kommode die sie gleichzeitig als Ablage benützte und einen Kleiderschrank in dem auch nicht viel war. Das Leben im Tempel war einfach und brachte viel Arbeit mit sich, aber wo sollte sie hin? Sie war weder eine vollständige Göttin noch ein Mensch. Sie verfluchte ihre Eltern deshalb jeden Tag. Von Geburt an war sie eine Außenseiterin, da ihre Mutter zurück in den Palast der Götter musste und ihr Vater keine Missgeburt haben wollte. Damals hatte Imothep, der hohe Priester des Tempels in dem sie lebte, Rathona aufgenommen. Sphinx war zu der Zeit auch neu und die Beiden freundeten sich schnell an da auch Sphinx ein Halbgott ist. Ein Zeit lang begleitete sie Horus, ebenfalls ein Halbgott, sie auf ihren Lebensweg, aber er schloss sie Seth an, dem Gott des Krieges und Zerstörung.

Auf ihren vielen Streifzügen durch die Dimensionen besonders durch Uruk. Haben sie viele Artefakte gefunden die ihnen halfen ihre Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Aber auch ohne diese waren sie mächtig. Sphinx war eher der fürs grobe und räumt so ziemlich alles aus dem Weg und klettert an den unmöglichsten stellen hoch. Er kann auch in der Dunkelheit sehen, eine Katze eben. Rathona dagegen besaß telephatisch Fähigkeiten und so können sich die beiden, egal wo sie sind immer unterhalten. Sie kann auch Gegenstände per Gedanken verschieben, durch die Luft schweben lassen und natürlich auch zum explodieren bringen. Die Magie welche die Zauberer und Hexen benützen ist ihnen auch nicht fremd. Beide beherrschen die stablose Magie so wie aus die stumme Magie, in Okklumentik war ihnen ebenfalls bekannt.

Und die Unsterblichkeit. Rathona und Sphinx sind trotz das sie nur Halbgötter sind lässt sie die Zeit nicht altern. Ein großer Vorteil, da eines ihrer

Hauptaufgaben der Schutz eines uralten Artefakts ist.

Der Stern der Sothis.

Das Vermächtnis der mächtigsten Sternengöttin. ‚Hoffentlich ist Imothep in Sicherheit', dachte die Halbgöttin auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Rathona öffnete eine der Schubladen ihrer Kommode und zog einen Beutel Fangkäfer heraus. Fangkäfer waren kleine leuchtende Skarabäus artigen Tierchen die alle Menschen, Tiere und Gegenstände magisch einfingen die sie berührten. Natürlich konnte man die entsprechenden Dinge und Personen auch wieder freilassen. Darauf angelte sie eine Isiskette aus dem Schrank. Dies ist eine Portalkette, zeigt man sie einem Portalgott so bringt dieser die Person an den gewünschten Ort, hin und zurück versteht sich. Der Portalgott ist in diesem Fall eine steinerne Sphinx, mit roten leuchtenden Augen, die schrecklich laut brüllen kann und einen in Form eines Feuerballs durch den Mund einsaugt und am anderen ende wieder ausspuckt. Nicht besonders reizend. Danach folgte eine erdnussähnliche Sanduhr die an einem Lederband hing. Diese Kette war der Sand der Zeit und damit konnte sie die Zeit beeinflussen wie sie wollte. Als letztes holte sie die Klinge und das Schild der Isis aus der Kommode.

Das Schild war ein rautenförmiger blauer Kristall, den Rathona an ihren Bandagen an den Händen befestigte und auf Wunsch des Trägers bildete sich ein unsichtbares Ganzkörperschild um die Person, dabei leuchtet der Kristall. Die Klinge hatte was von den Laserschwerten von den Jedi aus dem Star Wars Universum. Die Klinge selber leuchtet weiß während das Heft aus Gold ist mit reichlichen Verzierungen. Das Schwert kann in den Z-Raum geschickt werden. Der Z-Raum ist eine Dimension die leer ist und nur dafür gut ist um Gegenstände sicher dort zu bunkern und im richtigen Moment wieder zu rufen. So war das auch mit dem Schwert, ist einfach leichter als das Teil immer rumzuschleppen. Den Fangkäferbeutel hängte sie sich einfach um, genau so wie die Kette.

‚Und auch schon fertig mit packen?', fragte sie in Gedanken Sphinx. ‚Hm, fast. Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Flügel von Ibis mit nehmen soll?', ‚Ich würde sie an deiner Stelle einpacken, höher und weiter springen ist doch schon mal was oder?', ‚Ja stimmt!', ‚Was hast du den sonst noch dabei?', ‚Also da haben wir die Klinge und das Schild des Osiris, den Fangkäferbeutel, das Blasrohr mit verschiedenen Pfeilen, ein Portalamulett ja und das war es auch schon. Oh und natürlich die Flügel von Ibis.', ‚Das Buch der Toten?', fragte ich. ‚Meinst du?', ‚Ja meine ich!', ‚Na gut! Buch der Toten ist eingepackt!', ‚Na dann schlage ich vor wir treffen uns bei deinem Namensvetter!', ‚Jap machen wir!'

Ein letztes Mal sah sie sich noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer um, dann aber machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Portalgott. Dabei blieb Rathona mit ihren Flügel noch einmal in der Tür hängen. „Argh!", knurrte sie, lies die Schwingen verschwinden und nahm gleich die Gestalt einer jungen Lehrerin an. Sie trug jetzt einen schwarzen Hexenhut, wie einen schwarzen Umhang, darunter hatte sie eine schwarze dreiviertel Bluse an, eine schwarze Schlaghose und Stiefel mit ordentlichen Absätzen an. Auch ihr Gesicht war jetzt ganz gewöhnlich und ohne ägyptischen Schminke. Das einzigste was noch an einen Halbgott erinnerte war das Ankh Tattoo mit der Schlange. Der Zauberstab befand sich in der Umhängetasche die sie dabei hatte, dort drin waren auch die Fangkäfer.

Keine zehn Minuten später erreichte sich den Portalgott wo auch schon Sphinx in menschlicher Gestalt wartete. Er hatte eine schwarze Hose, schwarze einfach Schuhe, einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli und einen ebenso schwarzen Ledermantel an. Seine kurzen Haare waren rabenschwarz und ziemlich durcheinander. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich vor den Gott, der kurz darauf schrecklich brüllte, dabei verwandelten sich die beiden in einen Feuerball und wurden von der Sphinx verschluckt.

Das Portalnetz brachte sie zu dem Gegenstück in Giseh. Es dauerte eine Weile bis diese Sphinx die beiden wieder ausspuckte da diese schon etwas veraltet und ungepflegt war. Die Muggel merkten die Ankunft so wie so nicht, aber die Zauberer spürten das etwas ungewöhnliches passiert ist. Hier in Giseh trennten sich die Wege der beiden. Sphinx oder jetzt Matt machte sich auf die Suche nach Lord Voldemort, seinem vorübergehend neuen Meister und Elyon apparierte mit einem lauten _Plopp_ nach Hochsmeade. Sie setzte den Sand der Zeit ein und ein paar Sekunden später war der 1. September. Elyon hatte den Sand aus versehen zu weit laufen lassen und somit war schon Abend. Eingewickelt in ihren Umhang lief sie nach Hogwarts.

_Wie wäre es mit einem lieben Review?_


End file.
